delphifandomcom-20200223-history
Delphi 2007 for Win32
in spring 2007.]] Delphi 2007 for Win32 (Spacely) was released on March 16, 2007. It was the first Delphi release by CodeGear. Furthermore, it was the first version of Delphi since version 7 that allowed compilation of native 32-Bit Windows Applications only. New features included support for MSBuild and enhancements to the Visual Component Library for Windows Vista. Furthermore, CodeGear introduced DBX4 as the next version of dbExpress. For the first time, one could download Delphi online from the internet and activate it using a license key. International customers were immediately served by releasing the product not only in English on this day, but also in French, German and Japanese. Delphi 2007 drops official support for Windows 98, but compiled projects will still run on it. The build number for Delphi 2007 release is 11.0.2627.5503. Official Introduction Revitalize Win32 development by creating native code applications compatible with Windows 2000, XP, and Vista™ Embrace Web 2.0 technologies with Delphi’s new support for AJAX New DBX4 database architecture streamlines database connectivity and supports the latest versions of SQL databases Simplify management of even the most complex projects with MSBuild’s powerful project build/make support . Delphi 2007 for Win32 Editions Delphi® 2007 for Win32 Professional Edition Intended for individuals or departments who needs the a Rapid Application Development with Windows Vista and AJAX support for the web. Includes database drivers for InterBase and MySQL 4.1/5.x Delphi® 2007 for Win32 Enterprise Edition Intended for enterprise organizations. Includes everything from Professional Edition plus enhanced SQL database support (Oracle 10g, MS SQL Server 2000/2005, Informix 9x, Sybase 12.5 and IBM DB2 8.x). It also includes Together (Visual Modeling) with new diagrams (Activity, Collaboration, Component, Deployment, Use Case and Secuence), audits, metrics and design patterns. Delphi 2007 for Win32 Update 1 Released on June 5th 2007, Update 1 resolves more than 300 problems, especially on the following areas: *Vista support *Help system *Memory leaks *IDE stability The build number for Delphi 2007 Update 1 is 11.0.2709.7128. Update 1 links *See D2007 Update 1 - List of QC reports for specifics. *For update instructions go to Applying Update 1 to Delphi 2007 for Win32 via auto update. *Download directly on the Downloads for Registered users page. * Finally, check Full Installation Notes for Delphi® 2007 for Win32® Update 1 if you run in any problems updating. Delphi 2007 for Win32 Update 2 * Update 2 fixes several problems. It can be applied to both Delphi and C++Builder 2007. The build number for Delphi 2007 Update 2 is 11.0.2734.7887. Update 2 links *Readme for Update 2 to C++Builder 2007 and Delphi 2007 for Win32. *Update 2 download. *Downloads for Registered users. Delphi 2007 for Win32 Update 3 Update 3 fixes several Delphi problems as well as several C++ problems, including improvements to the documentation. The update can be applied to both Delphi and C++Builder 2007. Similar to update 1, the update will uninstall your old IDE version and reinstall the new version (which can be quite slow), though your settings and components should survive the upgrade process, since the IDE registry entries are not cleared. The recommended way to upgrade is using the "Check For Updates" start menu item, but you can also download the full update using the link below. Also, you can use that download for installing Delphi from scratch, it's a full installer that contains everything. The build number for Delphi 2007 Update 3 is 11.0.2804.9245. Update 3 links *Readme for Update 3. *Full update install in a .zip file for offline usage. CodeGear RAD Studio 2007 Help Update 1 All missing information from Delphi 7 help is now included in Delphi 2007 help. *Release date: 11/15/2007 *Size: 473MB *Description: Provides bug fixes and other improvements to the Help system Help Update 1 links *ID: 25163, CodeGear RAD Studio 2007 Help Update 1 *Downloads for Registered users. CodeGear RAD Studio 2007 December Update *Release date: 12/17/2007 *Size: 16.7MB *Description: December 2007 Update for CodeGear RAD Studio 2007, Delphi 2007 for Win32 and C++Builder 2007. Carefully review readme notes before installing. The build number for RAD Studio 2007 after installing the December Update is 11.0.2902.10471. December Update links *ID: 25238, CodeGear RAD Studio 2007 December Update *Downloads for Registered users. CodeGear RAD Studio 2007 Help Update 2 + April 08 hotfix *Release date: 04/28/2008 and 04/21/2008 *Size: 489.9MB and 9MB *Description: Provides bug fixes and other improvements to the Help system and RAD studio. April 08 Updates links *April08 Help update Codecentral link *April08 hotfix Codecentral link Known Issues *Runtime error in Line 1580. **''Solution'': Run the SETUP.EXE file in and empty directory, away from any other CodeGear licensing files. ***Read more: Delphi 2007 - Install Error 1580 *“Sources Not Found” Error **Read more: Solution Report for the RAD Studio Update 2 “Sources Not Found” Error Reviews *CodeGear Delphi 2007 Review *DevSource: CodeGear's Delphi 2007 for Win32 *Delphi 2007 is here! Related Links *'Official Delphi 2007 for Win32 page' *'What's New in Delphi 2007 for Win32' *Free Trial *Downloads for Registered users *http://www.felix-colibri.com/papers/db/delphi_dbx4_programming/delphi_dbx4_programming.html Dbx4 tutorial Category:Delphi Versions